


The Doctor Is In

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [2]
Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: Entry two in my contributions to Kinktober, 2019Long time friends Melman and Gloria decide to go to a Halloween costume party hosted by their friend Alex, and, after partying and having a couple drinks together, they return back to Gloria’s apartment to play a little drunken game of Doctor.





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING FURTHER PLEASE NOTE THE FOLLOWING: the characters are not animals in this fiction; this is an alternate universe where they are human.

-9 pm, Halloween night- 

“Gloria, are you sure that this is the right costume?”

Gloria looked up from applying her lipstick to see Melman making his way into the living room of her New York flat, trying to do up the buttons of an obviously too tight doctor’s lab coat. She tsked, placing the cap back on to her lipstick tube and threw it into the maelstrom of chaos she called a purse, making her way across the room to him in a chorus of squeaks with each step from her faux leather and latex nurse’s costume. “Oh, Melman,” she sighed as she swatted away his fumbling hands to begin the process of undoing the mismatched buttons he had done up, “you’re so hard to buy for! You’re so tall and lanky nothing ever fits like it is supposed to.”

“Well, that's not my fault!” Melman cried out helplessly, “You know I have a pituitary problem…”

“Yes, yes, I’ve heard all about your glandular problems all these years so much I could probably recite them better than any medical professor,” she quickly redid his coat buttons back up correctly. She smiled brightly as she reached up to adjust the nurse’s hat bobby pinned to the top of her short, curly black hair before striking a pose, “Speaking of which, you haven’t said a thing about my costume yet. What do you think?”

Melman stopped fidgeting with his costume and, pushing his glasses further up his nose, paused to finally look her over. And what he saw made him feel so out of breath that his hand automatically reached for the inhaler placed safely inside the inside pocket of his lab coat. Where Gloria had chosen a conservative doctor’s costume for him, she had chosen a more revealing, non traditional nurse’s costume that looked like it belonged more on a Vegas strip than in a doctor’s office. The faux white leather and matching thigh high boots were a stark contrast against her ebony skin, accentuating her voluptuous figure so nicely that he was becoming jealous of how close they were to her. Her dark hair was cut in to a short bob reaching just above her shoulders in a cascade of swirling ringlets of curls, a white nurse’s cap with a crimson cross across it was pinned to the top. To complete the entire ensemble, she wore elbow length, white satin gloves and a fake stethoscope was draped around her neck. 

“You look…” Melman finally freed his inhaler and, shaking it, took a quick puff before continuing, “breathtaking.”

Gloria gave out that snortle-laugh he found so endearing and pranced happily back over to the mirror to retrieve her purse, “Well, thank you! I worked really hard to make everything look just right.” Slinging the purse strap over one shoulder, she gestured to Melman and his costume, “Are you ready, or are you still making your ‘perfections’?”

“I just have to grab my medical bag,” he assured her, hurrying back to the bathroom where he had been getting dressed. 

“Make sure you hurry up!” she called, taking her keys out of the bowl by the door, “I don’t want to be late for Alex’s party!”

Melman quickly reappeared, placing a real stethoscope around his neck and carrying a black, leather doctor’s bag in his other hand, “Don’t worry, we’ll get there in plenty of time; you know Marty is probably still setting up his dj equipment.” 

“You better be right, or you know Alex will never let us hear the end of it,” she chuckled as she opened the door and led the way out.

-1 am, four hours later-

“Whoa! What a party!” Gloria exclaimed, hiccuping as she stumbled forward to unlock the door and push it open.

Melman helped her towards the couch, holding on to one elbow and shoulder, “Yes, yes, it was quite fun, wasn’t it?” He set her down on the couch and placed his medical bag down by her feet.

“Thank you,” Gloria smiled drunkenly at him, patting the empty couch cushion beside her, “why don’t you sit down? I didn’t get to talk to you much at the party.”

He remembered back at Alex’s penthouse apartment he had spent most of his time as a wallflower along the fringes of their partying, costumed friends celebrating the holiday, only leaving his post to refill his drink, get some more of the appetizers Alex had had catered in, or when Gloria found him and drug him reluctantly out onto the dance floor. He shook his head, heading towards the small kitchen, “I’m starting to get a headache, so I’m gonna grab some Tylenol. Can I grab you anything while I'm in there?”

“I can think of a few things I’d like for you to grab.” 

Melman jumped in surprise at Gloria’s voice coming from so close behind him, spinning around to see she had quietly gotten up and followed behind him in to the kitchen. “Gloria? W-what do you mean?” he backed away, surprised by her sudden forwardness, “You’re drunk; you don’t know-”

His words were cut short as Gloria lunged forward, pressing her finger haphazardly to his lips, “”Shhh… just don’t say anything; I know what I’m doing.” She held her finger against his lips until she was sure that he wouldn’t continue to protest before removing it, slowly sliding her fingertips down over his chin, along his neck to his chest, “Now, lets play a little game, Melman.”

“A- a game?” he gasped, swallowing loudly past a lump forming in his throat.

“Yes, a game,” she smiled, grabbing his stethoscope from around his neck, “it's one you’ll be very good at.” Reaching up, she carefully placed the eartips of the stethoscope in to his ears, “It's called ‘Doctor’, and the point of the game is for you to give me a physical.”

Melman’s eyes widened in surprise as she pressed the diaphragm in to his hand, the rapid pounding of his heart becoming a deafening roar in his ears, “But Gloria, I’m not qualified-” He noticed her stern look as she stared up at him and quickly adjusted the eartips until they were resting more comfortably, clearing his throat, “oh, um…. All right, let's get this exam started then, shall we?”

Gloria’s stern look quickly reverted back to her drunken smile, and quickly ran her hands over her costume, smoothing it down, “All right, doctor, what do we need to do first?”

“Ummm…” Melman was so flustered it took a moment for him to gather his thoughts and recall all that a physical entailed, “usually I would go over your forms and medical history first… but since I don’t have any of those and I already have this out, we’ll check your heart rate?”

“Sounds good, doctor.” Gloria purred, brushing a strand of curls out of her eyes and pushing her chest out for Melman, undoing the uppermost button of her top as she did, “Go ahead, doctor…”

He swallowed once more, the lump in his throat growing even larger, and, reaching shakily out with the diaphragm in hand, placed it on the exposed curve of her breast, over her heart. She gasped softly, making him jump in surprise, then chuckle anxiously, “I’m sorry, it must have been cold?”

She nodded, her eyes hooded as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes, “Yes… but it’s already getting warmer.” She smiled drunkenly up at him, pulling her top further open for him, inadvertently exposing the outer rim of her dark aerola.

Melman could feel his slacks growing tighter as he noticed what she had revealed, “Oh, umm… that’s good, yes. Your heartbeat s-sounds good and strong.” He let the stethoscope fall back into place against his chest, but Gloria caught his hand, pulling it back towards her chest. “G-Gloria?” he stammered as she guided his hand inside her top, forcing him to cup her bare, generously sized breast. 

“Maybe we could go ahead and move on to the physical breast examination part now?” she purred, lightly biting her bottom lip and her breath hitching in response to his palm brushing against her pebbled nipple.

He could feel his inhibitions beginning to falter as he felt the softness and warmth weighing heavily in his hand, “Oh, Gloria…” With his free hand, he quickly undid the remaining buttons holding the top together, freeing her from its constricting confines before sliding his hand inside so he held both breasts in his hands. He groaned softly in delight and desire, his mind reeling in astonishment that he was actually doing something that he never dared to dream of. 

“Doctor?” 

“Hmm?” he blinked, confused, then realized he had been standing there, frozen, as he gawked at her breasts in his hands, “Oh! Yes, I’m sorry; your exam, right.” Clearing his throat, he tried to shake off the burning desire threatening to consume him, and began running his fingers over her exposed flesh to feel for anything out of the ordinary. “Everything is feeling fine here; not feeling anything out of the ordinary.” 

“Are you sure?” Gloria placed her hands over his, guiding his hands until his fingertips rested fully on her nipples, shivering at the sparks of pleasure racing throughout her like electricity, “I-it feels hard here though, right, doctor?”

“Yesss… so it does,” Melman groaned, his entire body growing hotter with each passing moment, “I’ll… have to examine this further…” She bit her bottom lip, nodding in agreement as she pushed her chest further in to his hands. He guided her backwards towards the kitchen counter, leaning her back until her elbows rested on it before slowly lowering his head.

She gasped softly as she first felt his warm breath against her sensitive flesh, followed by the even hotter, wetness of his mouth on her breast. Shifting herself so she rested on one elbow, she slipped her fingers in to the hair on the back of his head, holding him in place and urging him on.

‘She tastes better than I could have imagined!’ he thought as the tip of his tongue traced her areola, ‘like cocoa butter and vanilla!’ 

“Doctor...” she moaned, her body arching against him in desperation to feel him against her, “Melman, I need you. I need to feel you!” 

He needed no further encouragement. Allowing her breast to slip from his mouth with a soft plop, he jumped back and began frantically stripping off his clothes with abandon. Gloria took the moment to strip off her own clothing, and moved to lay back on the kitchen table, impatiently waited for him to finish.

Stripping off the final article of his clothing, he climbed up on to the table and moved to hover over her, “I should… get a condom…”

Gloria’s arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, quickly pulling him down against her, “No! I need you now, Melman, please!”

He seemed to struggle with the decision, she could see it in his eyes. Desperate, she slid her left hand up in to his hair, pulling his head down to kiss her, her tongue slipping past his lips to tangle with his own. Once he was thoroughly distracted and responding to her, she slid her right hand down along his chest and abdomen to take a hold of his erection dangling between his legs. Melman gasped against her lips, his hips thrusting into her warm hand, but do not pull himself away as she pulled him closer, guiding him until he slowly sank into her.

Both moaned in their shared kiss as he filled her, her body arching high against his body, “Yes, Melman…” 

“Oh, Gloria…” he groaned, sinking himself inside her fully to the base, their hips flush against one another, “if you’re sure…” 

Sliding both her hands down his body, she grabbed a handful of his buttocks in each and squeezed him in encouragement, “Yes!” 

Melman began moving his hips then, slowly at first, making her moan as he rubbed over and over again against the center of her pleasure until she squirmed underneath him from the intensity, gasping and panting his name. Emboldened by the sounds she was making, he began to thrust himself in and out of her in long strokes, pulling almost entirely out of her until only his tip remained inside before resheathing himself entirely inside her.

‘He’s going to drive me insane!’ Gloria thought to herself, her fingers clawing at his backside as she hung on for dear life.

“Gloria,” he groaned through clenched teeth, “I-I’m gonna-”

“Yes! Give it to me, Melman!” she cried out, her nails biting deep in to his buttocks and her thighs squeezed his hips tightly. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, less controlled, and she could feel that familiar tightness in her lower belly, like a guitar string wound way too tight.

They both cried out each other’s names in ecstasy as Melman thrust once more, burying himself as deep as possible inside her before they climaxed in unison, both tumbling over into the darkness, blacking out.

-Six months later-

“Gloria? Gloria, where are you? Everyone is waiting!”

“Keep your shirt on, Melman,” Gloria chastised, carrying a platter of sliced cheese, crackers, and diced cubes of salami in one hand, the other hand resting on her swollen belly as she came in to the den area to place the platter on the coffee table. She was wearing a simple, yellow sundress that complimented her dark skin and was loose enough for her to wear comfortably with her belly, and she wore her hair in loose, curly waves to frame her face.

Seated on one of the couches set on either side of the coffee table, Melman stood up and kissed her cheek as he helped her to sit down, “I guess it is starting to get harder and harder for you to move as quick as you used to.” Gloria smirked, letting the jab slide as she smiled across at the others gathered around them, all dressed nicely, fresh punch in their cups and presents resting in their laps. Marty and Alex sat with Mort on the couch, with Julian sitting to their right in the only other armchair in the den and Maurice sitting on a stool at his side. On the pairs left side were Private, Skipper, and Rico sitting on stools. The apartment was decorated with blue and pink ribbons and streamers, matching colored balloons moving about the ceiling in the spring breeze coming through the open windows. Today the baby’s sex would be revealed during the baby shower, and everyone was brimming with excitement to find out.

Melman smiled brightly and clapped his hands, rubbing them together excitedly, “All right, let's get this shower started!”


End file.
